Recueil de drabble - Natsume Yuujincho
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Petit recueil de drabble sur le manga Natsume Yuujincho, écrit lors de la soirée des drabbles sur le forum la Ficothèque Ardente.
1. Orgie en forêt

**Orgie en forêt**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Natsume Yuujincho (Le pacte des Yokaïs)

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yuki Midorikawa

**Genre: **Orgie… o_O ?

**Rating : **M

**Note :** écrit lors de la soirée drabble, sur le forum « La ficothèque Ardente »

**Image qui à inspirer : **La forêt de Brocéliande

**oOo**

Touko devait certainement être folle d'inquiétude tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel noir. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et il était encore dans cette forêt à courir à en perdre haleine pour sauver son postérieur.

En milieu de journée, il avait été dérangeait par un Yokaï qui, cette fois, réclamer son aide pour exorciser une partie de la forêt de la petite campagne dans laquelle il vivait. Des esprits-sorcières y pratiqueraient des rites inquiétants qui conduiraient tous les hommes, humains, à s'y rassemblaient.

Mais rien ne l'avais préparé à tomber sur ça. Est-ce que c'était normal de voir autant d'hommes nus, leur corps se frôlant, se caressant et s'emboitant dans une ambiance électrice et charnelle ? Ses yeux n'avaient accroché que de la peau. Des mains qui s'égaraient entre des cuisses, dans les cheveux. Des bouches qui happaient et suçaient. Des langues qui léchaient et des dents qui mordillaient, arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements, d'autres des cris.

Puis, certain avait eu l'air de sentir sa présence et c'était tourné vers lui. Il n'était pas taillé pour affronter ça, que ce soit en tant qu'homme, qu'en tant qu'exorciste. Il fallait qu'il se mette en sureté, sinon, il n'était pas sûr que ses fesses en ressortent indemnes.


	2. Étreinte avec Nessie - Tanuma x Natsume

**Etreinte avec Nessie**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Natsume Yuujincho (Le pacte des Yokaïs)

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yuki Midorikawa

**Genre: **

**Couple : **Tanuma/Natsume

**Rating : **M

**Note :** écrit lors de la soirée drabble, sur le forum « La ficothèque Ardente »

**Image qui à inspirer : **Le monstre du Loch Ness

**oOo**

Il faisait chaud en cette fin de journée printanière. Natsume sentait sur sa peau sensible la couverture sur laquelle il était allongé. Une brise, rafraîchit par la présence du lac au bord duquel il se trouvait, passa sur lui le faisant frissonner. Mais très vite, des mains chaudes le ramenèrent à la réalité. Elles flattèrent son corps, devenant caressantes, cajoleuses. Elles écartèrent ses jambes, des doigts venant se perdre entre ses cuisses. Il hoqueta et soupira.

Une bouche se glissa dans son cou et le corps de son amant épousa le sien. C'était chaud, un peu oppressant, mais bon. Les hanches se mirent à danser l'une contre l'autre, les érections se berçant ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à passer à l'étape supérieure, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que lui et Tanuma se caressaient de façon si poussait.

Natsume se tendit un peu plus contre son amant, le plaisir montant doucement en lui. Son bas ventre se contractait et il sentait Tanuma lui aussi proche d'exploser. Tandis qu'il se sentait partir, suivis par son amant, une vague d'eau froide leur tomba dessus, les faisant à la fois hurler de plaisir et de surprise.

De toute évidence, Nessie n'était pas content de leur exploit et le Yokaï leur prouver.


	3. Scellement de dragon - Natsume x Natori

**Scellement de dragon**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Natsume Yuujincho (Le pacte des Yokaïs)

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yuki Midorikawa

**Rating : **PG-13

**Personnages** : Natsume et Natori

**Note :** écrit lors de la soirée drabble, sur le forum « La ficothèque Ardente »

**Image qui à inspirer : **Le dragon irlandais

**oOo**

Ça faisait des jours que cela durée. Toutes les nuits c'était la même chose qui se répétait. D'abord des pleurs et des gémissements, puis des cris, pour finir par des rugissements de bêtes qui faisaient froid dans le dos. A contre cœur, Natori avait décidé de demander de l'aide à Natsume, arguant qu'ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour exorciser les Yokaïs qui hantaient ce vieux domaine.

Le jeune homme avait accepté facilement. Après tout, combien de fois cela avait été l'inverse ? Et il se retrouvait à présent dans cette immense cours, se protégeant de deux immenses esprits qui avaient l'apparence de dragons, à se faire la réflexion que Nyanko-Sensei avait eu raison, son altruisme le perdrait.

- Natsume ! Le scellement !

Une explosion de lumière se fit, tandis qu'il donnait toutes ses forces pour rester dans le cercle de scellement, les esprits étant aspirés dans le pot qu'il tenait difficilement entre ses mains. Puis il fut éjecté une fois les dragons disparus, glissant sur les fesses dans la terre humide et atterrissant brutalement contre un autre corps, Des bras se fermant autour de lui.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Prévenez-moi la prochaine fois !

Natori s'esclaffa doucement et lui embrassa le front avant de soupirer.


	4. Le chant des Yokaïs - N - N - M

**Le chant des Yokaïs**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Natsume Yuujincho (Le pacte des Yokaïs)

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yuki Midorikawa

**Rating : **M

**Personnages** : Natori, Natsume et Matoba

**Note :** écrit lors de la soirée drabble, sur le forum « La ficothèque Ardente »

**Image qui à inspirer : **La fée Mélusine.

**oOo**

Il ne réalisait pas la situation dans laquelle il était. Il s'était laissé embarquer dans cette histoire si facilement.

La légende que lui avait raconté Natori et Matoba l'avait tellement fasciné, que Natsume avait à peine hésité quand les deux hommes lui proposèrent de l'emmener au bord de ce lac. Il voulait avoir la preuve de l'existence de cette Yokaï dont les jambes se transformaient en une queue de serpent quand elle s'immergeait dans l'eau.

Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce que les deux hommes lui sautent dessus. Est-ce que c'était vraiment leurs mains qui passaient la barrière de ses vêtements et caressaient sa peau ?

- Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

- Tu n'es pas aussi naïf que cela pour ne pas comprendre, chuchota Matoba.

- Vous avez perdu la tête ! Natori !

- Laisse-toi aller, Natsume.

Ce dernier gémis, horrifié. Deux mains s'immiscèrent dans son pantalon. C'était réel et Natsume se sentait dépassé. Puis un chant raisonna. L'air se brisa autour d'eux et Natori et Matoba réalisèrent la position de leurs mains. Dans le lac, plusieurs Yokaïs femelles dansaient dans l'eau, leur chant rompant la magie qui les entourait.

Déboussolé, Natsume se rhabilla et parti en courant. Plus jamais il n'écouterait ces deux hommes.


End file.
